Daryl and Glenn friendship or more
by Norman-Panda
Summary: Daryl has feelings for Glenn, Does Glenn feel the same? Daryl tells Glenn about his feelings, read to see how alike the redneck and Asian really are... dun dun (yeah crappy summ.) WARNINGS: sexual activities (male to male), coarse language, racial slurs here and there.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

Hey this is my first fan-fic please R&R! I want to know what you guys think and give me your opinon on what Daryl and Glenn should do! Thanks! Warning of negative words (fag and chink)

PS all errors are mine alone, find any that bother you let me know and I'll be glad to fix it!

* * *

Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee saw each other as good friends but what Glenn didn't know is that Daryl might have more than friend-like feelings for him…

It all started when Glenn took too many people to Atlanta for supplies and came back without Merle, after they went back for him and he was gone...

Daryl was hurt and upset that Merle was gone but as they all ran back to camp, he kept a close eye on Glenn. As Daryl thought about it, he didn't understand why he wanted to keep the kid safe. His thoughts were interrupted as they neared camp and heard the screaming, they ran faster and as soon as they got there they started shooting at all of the dead that were walking. As soon as everything quieted down Daryl's eyes found Glenn and sighed realizing he was safe. Daryl disappeared into the forest to do a perimeter check and make sure there were no stragglers, when he came back Rick, T-Dog, and Shane went around camp to see who they had lost in the fight with the walking dead while he went straight for Glenn to make sure he was okay.

After a week without Merle, Daryl started to open up and be an essential part of the group. Daryl realized he was getting attached to Glenn and wasn't sure how to react to it. At first he fought the feelings towards the chink but now he was starting to accept them. But he still wasn't sure how to show Glenn that he had these feelings (Dixons didn't tell people things, they showed them). He was scared of all the possible scenarios that kept him from showing Glenn, he was scared (yes Dixons felt fear but hid it well) of how Glenn might react. Would he call him a fag, laugh at him, tell everyone at camp?

These thoughts replayed themselves in Daryl's mind for 3 days when finally he decided it was enough.

Dun Dun Dun... tbc


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know each other

Here is chapter 2! :D wooohooo warnings: racial slurs & foul language!

I do not own twd or any characters but i wish I did

R&R please :) criticism is welcome.

PS all errors are mine alone, find any that bother you let me know and I'll be glad to fix it!

* * *

Daryl decided after 3 days that he was going to work up to telling Glenn about his feelings but first he wanted to be extra nice to him and maybe find out some things about him before he did anything. So that night when they started sitting around the fire to eat dinner Daryl made an effort to sit next to Glenn and he wasn't thrilled that Andrea was sitting so close to him but chose to ignore it and talk to Glenn instead. Daryl started the conversation by asking what everybody did before the end of the world but didn't pay much attention till it was Glenn's turn, where he stated "Pizzas. I was a pizza delivery boy, oh what a joyous job! Haha but it put money in my pocket and food on the table." Glenn looked at Daryl curiously as he said this, then asked "Why the sudden interest?" Daryl merely shrugged and replied "Just wonderin' is all and idk…" as Daryl's reply trailed off he looked out into the forest around them, now trying to find a suitable distraction. He was suddenly regretting this decision and it grew uncomfortably quiet so he got up and went into his tent to be alone, or so he thought. A short couple of minutes later he heard more talking outside his tent by the fire and then heard the zipper on his tent being opened, on reaction his whole body tensed up but quickly relaxed realizing it was only Glenn. He shot a confused look towards Glenn as he entered the tent; all he got in reply was a "heyy..." so Daryl asked "What's up chink?" Glenn rolled his eyes at the racial slur but chose to stay quiet. Daryl grew frustrated and finally broke the silence between them by saying "Kid did you need something?" Glenn's mouth dropped open and hung there, never did he expect Daryl freaking Dixon to change his mind and not call him another racial slur, he was dumbfounded. Finally Glenn snapped out of it and piped up "Oh ya um… I was going to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow because I thought maybe you could teach me to shoot, since I don't know how to and it'd be better if I did.." Then he realized he was rambling and instantly shut up. Glenn then studied the look on the hunter's face but got no clues about what he was thinking so he looked away, at anything and nothing at the same time just waiting to get told to fuck off or a rejection. Daryl thought about it for a couple of minutes then finally smiled through a chuckle and said "Ya sure, I'll teach ya to shoot. Be up by dawn or I'm leavin' with out ya, got it kid?" Glenn beamed and almost bounced up and down but held back the excitement and nodded politely saying "Ok I will be, thanks Daryl!" then quietly exiting the tent heading off to bed.

Just before dawn Daryl was up getting ready to leave to teach Glenn how to shoot, he had already told officer friendly (Rick Grimes) that he was taking Glenn out a ways away from camp so he could teach him how to shoot. Within 10 minutes Glenn was up and getting ready, they finally packed the car with the guns and left before everyone else woke up. Daryl was nervous about being alone with Glenn for the day but he didn't know that Glenn feared that if he did something wrong he'd get an arrow to the head, so as far as fear went they were both scared for different reasons. Once they got to the designated spot, they both got out of the car and made sure there weren't any walkers nearby, granted they'd be attracting a lot of them sooner or later. After Daryl showed Glenn the basics of using a gun it was Glenn's turn to try to duplicate what Daryl had done. This made Glenn nervous but as luck had it he wasn't that bad at using the gun which made Daryl happy that his instructions and demonstrations had done some good. After Glenn showed Daryl he understood all the basics they decided to head back to camp, truth be told they both loved the time together and while they were alone they got to know a lot more about each other. Glenn found out that Daryl was lonely, a good guy, nothing like his brother Merle, and not all tough like he deems himself to be in front of everyone else. All in all they both enjoyed the time away from the group and the time together, though neither would ever admit to it. Daryl thought that he had a chance with Glenn and that maybe coming out and telling him about his feelings wasn't going to be that hard after all…

TBC :D


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Ok so I am sorry I lost my interest in the story for a while but I am back! Please R&R :D

Daryl and Glenn had just got back to camp from their shooting lesson and went their separate ways to do the chores around camp. Everyone was starting to get restless and hungry so Daryl decided to go on a hunt to see if he could catch some squirrel or other small game. He arrived back at camp within 20 minutes with 5 squirrels and a rabbit. He immediately started the task of prepping the meat to be cooked, when he was done he looked around camp and realized Glenn was missing. Daryl made a bee—line for Rick to ask him where Glenn was. Rick was quick to explain that they had made a short list of supplies they needed desperately and sent Glenn to scavange a nearby town to get them. Daryl asked if anyone had gone with him and was honestly surprised to hear that no one would go with him so Glenn had gone alone. Daryl was surprised to hear that Rick, whom he thought was smart, had allowed this because to him it was common sense that no one went anywhere alone. It was the end of the world after all. Daryl was outraged because it could get the kid, his only reason to be in this camp, killed. Rick tried to reassure Daryl that Glenn should be back soon with the supplies and that he'd be fine. Daryl wasn't having any of it though, he refused to eat until the kid came back, hours passed and no sign of Glenn. Finally it was nearing darkness when Daryl had had enough, he packed up some supplies himself and went to his truck. Rick asked him where he was going and Daryl didn't shy away from saying "To get the kid back since no one else cares he's been gone way to long". Rick wasn't happy about him leaving but understood that Glenn could be in trouble or hurt or worse. Dead. So Daryl sped off to the town Glenn was going to, the drive nearly killed him because he kept thinking of all the bad things he could find when he got there and started looking for Glenn.

Dun Dun Dun… TBC I shall be posting more tonight but here's a piece for now! :D


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Part twooo :) Thanks for reading please R&R :D

* * *

When Daryl got to the designated town Glenn was supposed to go to Daryl saw a lot of walkers wandering around in parking lots and in the streets. He parked near a convenience store and got out of his truck with his trusty cross-bow in hand. He crept quickly and quietly into the store and a few minutes later came out without Glenn so he kept looking and finally he found a large group of walkers by a door, which he assumed was a closet but wasn't certain, in Wal-Mart. He found it odd so he decided to check it out but first he needed to kill the walkers around the door and he knew he needed a different weapon than his bow. He quickly found a bat and it was then that he realized it was probably Glenn on the other side of the door since his bat was out here in the isle and he was still missing and a decent number of walkers were trying to break the door down. That gave Daryl all the encouragement he needed so he quickly started killing off the walkers, and when he was done there were bodies strewn everywhere and he luckily came out unscathed but still had a few close calls. Immediately afterwards instead of resting he got the door unlocked, he was good at picking simple locks like these, and the first thing he realized when the door was opened was the smell in the room. Not a rotting flesh smell but a strong scent of blood, he could practically taste it, it was so strong. Daryl closed the door and looked around realizing it was a break-room and found Glenn on the floor lying in a pool of blood leaning up against the far wall. When Daryl saw Glenn like that he wasn't sure if the kid was alive, so he carefully approached him and once he saw the kid's chest rise and fall Daryl breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Glenn was alive. He knelt down next to him and inspected him head to toe and tallied up Glenn's injuries, he had a cut down his leg from his thigh to his knee and bloody hands. Glenn moaned and moved his head and when he saw Daryl he looked at him and managed to smile. Glenn said "I'm glad you came. I felt like I was going to die here alone." Daryl snapped at him "You're not going to die now that I'm here, now sit still and let me stop this bleeding". After Daryl got the bleeding to stop he looked out the nearby window and realized how dark it was, then turned to Glenn and said "We need to stay here but not in this room, it's too dangerous. I'll be back in a minute." Then left to find another place in the building they could safely hide in, once he found one he went back to Glenn. He had Glenn try to stand but, because of blood loss, he swayed dangerously and Daryl was instantly by his side keeping him standing so then Daryl helped walk Glenn to the other room and once there Daryl laid him on the make-shift bed and went and locked the door. Daryl gave Glenn some food from his pack and sat down across from the door, staring at it intently even though his thoughts were only of the fact that him and Glenn were locked in a room together alone.

Hope you enjoyed! TBC

ps sorry for the wait!


End file.
